Obstructive Sleep Apnea (OSA) is a sleep breathing disorder (SBD). For those who have OSA, when they sleep the soft tissue in their throat and airway relax and collapse thus blocking the airway and preventing airflow to the lungs. This cessation of breathing, known as an apnea, can last for up to one minute before the blood oxygen levels reach a critical point where the patient has an arousal and their airway reopens. Most OSA suffers do not remember these arousals, however each arousal places extra strain on a patient's heart and destroys the quality of their sleep.
The treatment for OSA may include continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP). CPAP involves the patient wearing a nasal or facemask that delivers positive pressure into the patient's airway. This acts as a pneumatic splint and holds the patient's airway open to prevent apneas.
A typical respiratory apparatus for CPAP therapy includes a flow generator, including for example an air blower, that generates a flow of pressurized breathable gas, e.g. air, to a patient interface configured to be worn by the patient in sealing engagement with the patient's face. The patient interface may be, for example, a nasal mask, a full face mask, or nasal pillows. The flow generator and the patient interface are connected by a tube that delivers the flow to the patient interface.
The typical respiratory apparatus for CPAP therapy has several disadvantages. The patient interface and tube tend to be bulky, and the tube may be rather long, e.g. from about 2-3 m in length. The headgear used to maintain the patient interface in contact with the patient's face may also be bulky and/or complicated to correctly put on and/or adjust. These factors may make a patient reluctant to start CPAP therapy. These factors may also make it difficult for the patient to find a comfortable sleeping position. During sleep, the patient may change position, and the tube may exert a force, i.e. tube drag, on the patient interface which may disrupt the seal between the patient interface and the patient's face. This may result in a leak in the patient interface, which reduces the efficacy of the treatment. Leakage from the patient interface may also irritate the patient, or the patient's sleeping partner, thus further damaging the quality of the patient's sleep.
Patients using a typical CPAP apparatus for therapy may also find it difficult to travel with the apparatus. The flow generator, tube, and mask may be difficult to pack in luggage, and may take up a lot of room within the luggage. The patient may also find it difficult to use the apparatus away from home as the flow generator typically includes a power cord that must be plugged into a power source, e.g. an AC wall socket, which may not be accessible, or available, at the location the patient is visiting.